M is for Miracles, L is for Love
by MasouPanchi
Summary: Juvia didn't consider herself to be lucky in her love life. So it could only be a miracle that made Gray and her stuck in the middle of nowhere with only each other, right? Gruvia oneshot, R&R!


**Hi guys! Guess what I found when I search for 'miracles' on my hard drive? A fic I had written last summer! What did I decide to do with it? Well obviously to publish it immediately! This is a Gray X Juvia oneshot. Just a warning: implied sexual themes (doesn't actually happen) Please give it a chance? I would really appreciate reviews too!**

* * *

><p>"Welcome back Juvia!" Mirajane chirped.<p>

The blue haired woman made her way to the bar and asked for a orange juice, greeting her friend.

"Hello, Mira-san. How was your break?" She asked.

Mirajane started to explain how she got a part time job in a really pretty hotel, and met a lot of nice people, and how she'd spent her summer amidst love.

Juvia looked back at her confused.

"How did yours go?" Mira asked.

The Water Mage sighed and began her tale.

"Well, Gray and I-"

After not hearing the honorific after the Ice Mage's name, Mira raised an eyebrow. She jumped when she processed the fact that Juvia had said _her_ and _Gray._ Was it finally happening? She quickly interrupted.

"You spent your summer with Gray? The two of you?"

Juvia looked embarrassed for a while.

"Well, yes. But-"

Mira interrupted again.

"Did you spent a night together?"

She was clearly getting excited by all of this.

"Oh? Yes, Juvia and Gray ended together for a night, but Mira-"

Mira could have sworn she was hyperventilating. Gray had finally turned into a true man. And with Juvia! Oh this was finally happening!

"Did it hurt?" She asked her eyes shinning.

Juvia was completely puzzled at this point.

"Well, yes Juvia got hurt a couple times, but Gray was very gentle with her, so-"

Mira cut her yet again and let out a very loud squeal. Every head turned her way, before Gray asked.

"Everything okay, Mira?"

The Take-Over mage ran and hugged him.

"Gray, you're finally a man!"

She then ran to Juvia and hugged her too.

"I'm so happy it finally worked out between you two! You've been waiting for so long Juvia-chan!"

Both mages were extremely confused at this point, as well as the entire guild who stood and watched Mira act frantically. Finally Erza asked the question on everyone's lips.

"What…?"

Mira turned toward the Titania and sparkles appeared in her eyes before she dropped the bomb.

"Gray and Juvia slept together!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

It was a boiling day in the city of Magnolia, and Fairy Tail's main room was completely empty. Its members were on a temporary vacation granted by Master Makarov, and most of them had left for resorts, and other recreational activities. One of them, Juvia Loxar, was currently on her way to Magnolia's harbor. She wasn't expecting to go fishing, of course, and it was obvious from her sun hat, sunglasses, swimsuit, flip-flops, and beach bag that the woman was going to take a swim.

She had rejected Lucy and Erza's offer to go to a hot spring, since she wanted to take this time to sort things out with her love life.

Oh, her love life. A very, very extensive subject.

Between her beloved Gray-sama, the constant courting of Lyon-san, and her rivalry with potential women that might steal her love away… No, it wasn't only women. The blue haired woman gritted her teeth as Natsu and Lyon's head appeared in her head. Why was the man she was willing to die for so charismatic? But then again, that might have been the reason she fell for him herself. Oh, boy.

Juvia shook her head, with determination. No, she did not fall in love with Gray Fullbuster because he was charismatic. Nope, she was much more special, since he freed her from her prison.

Funny, a gray key to unlock a gray cage.

_Oh Gray-sama, if only Juvia could have you for herself…even for a short amount of time…_ She began day dreaming.

His face appeared in her mind, followed by his body until a complete and exact replica of Gray was formed. She imagined his muscular chest, which she so wanted to feel, his strong arms, by which she so wanted to be hugged, his face,….

She stayed in her daze until she burned her foot on the sand.

Juvia had reached the beach in a short amount of time. As expected, it was crowded with people, but she had her own little spot that no one knew about.

She walked to the end of the beach, where the rocky area was and began to climb, unnoticed to anyone. What she'd discovered earlier, was that amidst the rocks was a little spring of clear water with a path to the sea, and that it had its own little patch of sand.

It was like her little heaven all to herself.

Juvia took out her towel from her beach bag and set it on the ground. She then removed her sunglasses, skirt and hat and slowly made her way in the water. It was cooler there than on the actual beach, not that she minded. She swam around for a little bit, until she decided it was time to tan. She left the water and went to lay down on her towel.

The sun felt very good on her bare back, but the sand underneath her was a little rough. She tried to find the perfect position to rest in, but her efforts were all in vain. Sighing, she reached in her beach bag again and took out a floating mattress. She pumped it with the little air blower she'd brought and set out for the water once again. It was much more comfortable there, and she quickly fell asleep.

In her dream, Gray appeared again. She was always having the same dream. He was standing with his back facing her, not saying anything. She'd tried a lot of things. First she tried to walk around him to face him. Second, she'd crept up behind him, but he was always distancing himself. She'd tried calling him too. Not matter what she tried he didn't respond and remained in the same position.

Today's dream was perturbing. First because the image was swaying. Slowly but surely, and she was sure it wasn't her doing. Second because he seemed more vivid then before. Juvia tried to call out to him.

"Gray-sama!"

He didn't bulge, only glowed a little.

"Gray-sama?" She questioned.

When he didn't reply, she sighed and decided to look around, to see if her surroundings where familiar. It was only fog, and gray, and she couldn't even figure out where she came from.

"Juvia?"

She snapped her head back to the figure in front of her. She was sure she'd heard him talk. Except he hadn't moved. Confusion spread across her face as she looked around once more.

"Juvia!"

She deepened her frown. Was she going crazy?

"You need to wake up! Come on!"

She tried to open her eyes, but she was still stuck in that dream. What in the world was going on?

Suddenly she was splashed with cold water. She jerked awake, forgetting that she was on a floating mattress and fell in the water. It was chilly, and she realized that it was nighttime.

"Where is Juvia?" She asked herself.

She really wasn't expecting anyone to answer, but a man's voice did.

"As you can see, we're in the middle of the ocean."

She looked over, and surprisingly, Gray was there.

"Gray-sama?"

"Do I look like Natsu to you?"

She blushed a little bit, before realizing the situation they were in. Gray was in the center of a circular float, resting his arms on the ring. Juvia blushed harder when she realized his torso was exposed.

"Mind if I come on the mattress?" He asked, and she immediately made place for him. He climbed on it, trying to balance both of their weights so that they wouldn't fall in the water again.

"What happened?" Juvia asked, her voice shaking a little bit.

Gray shrugged.

"I fell asleep. You?"

She replied the same thing. He sighed and looked at the moon in the sky. It was the full moon tonight, and the sky was clear. Juvia found herself thinking that this was a very romantic scene. Her heart started to beat furiously.

"We're screwed." Gray breathed out.

She looked quizzically at him before he started to explain.

"Well see, I was supposed to get something from the Guild and mail it to Erza, since she had forgotten, but then it was so freaking hot and I started stripping without realizing. Next thing I knew, I was on the beach and I found myself a float. After that I guess I just went in the water and fell asleep. Erza's gonna kill me twice knowing that you were there."

Juvia didn't reply. She turned crimson and decided to look away. It was the longest conversation she'd ever had with him. Maybe her wish from this afternoon happened?

"Hold on. I think I see an island." He suddenly said, squinting his eyes to look through the blackness.

"That is an island!" He exclaimed after a short bit.

Juvia looked disappointed. There went her time with her Gray-sama. Although, she would rather stay here then not seeing him again for the rest of their breaks, she knew they couldn't live on that mattress forever. Juvia used her magic to speed the boat to the now visible coast. Unfortunately, the island seemed deserted.

They reached coast, and stepped off the mattress. Gray took Juvia's hand and started to walk down the beach.

"Gray-sama?" Juvia asked quietly. She was blushing very hard now that her hand was in Gray's.

"Hey, drop the –sama, please. I makes me feel weird."

"Yes Gray!"

"There we go, much better." He smiled at her.

While he was trying to figure their way off the island, Juvia was in a mad inner conflict. Oh, boy. What just had happened. He smiled at her, and let her drop his honorific. That meant he considered her as a close person right? Oh she was getting so worked up over this…

It was getting more chilly, and Juvia started to shiver. They'd been walking for an hour now, and she couldn't see the mattress any more. She began to worry, because even though her Gray-sam…, her Gray was there, she was getting horribly cold by the minute. She decided to turn on her Sierra, but turned it down because she didn't want to burn Gray, nor let go of his hand. She sneezed more than once, and earned herself strange stares from Gray, but kept on walking.

"I think I see some light!" Gray suddenly exclaimed.

He started to run and Juvia had no choice but to try to catch up to him if she didn't want to get dragged. They were going so fast she didn't realize that the sand had gotten rockier. What was bound to happen did.

Juvia tripped, and let go of Gray's hand.

She fell head first on the ground, twisting her ankle in a weird manner. Gray stopped and looked at her before dropping down on his knees.

"You okay?" He asked worried.

Juvia tried to stand up, but failed and had to rely on him for support. Her ankle was swelling by the second, and she had scratches on her belly and back. She winced in pain as Gray's hand came behind her back to support her, and touched one of her wounds at the same time.

"I'm sorry, this is my fault…" He whispered.

She still had the strength the shake her head.

"No! Juvia should have been more careful Gray!"

He chuckled for a bit before picking her up, bridal style.

"Juvia Loxar, I swear on my life that I will get you to a hospital in time!" He said seriously.

She giggled and blushed, but the pain from her ankle quickly came back.

"Juvia shall await to see the outcome of her Knight in shinning armor's journey!"

Gray started to walk as he took part in the game.

"Oh but the Knight's journey already ended, since he delivered the princess from her prison!"

"Well now, the only thing that is left is to carry her back to his Kingdom!" He added after thinking for a bit.

"And how will you do that, Juvia's Knight? Juvia thinks you need a white stallion to carry her home, or in this case, a boat!"

Gray held her closer.

"Pshh! The Knight doesn't need a stallion! Not when his Princess is with him! He has to look good, always and always. Besides, who needs horses when they have magic?"

Juvia looked confused for a bit before Gray froze a path on the sea, leading back to the shinning lights in the distance that could only be Magnolia.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? I'd really like people's input on this... please? Oh, one more thing. This may look like I'm procrastinating on my other story, which I am *cough* obviously not doing *cough* but I thought I needed to share this... besides, we all enjoy a Gruvia from time to time! Please review guys, and remember, English is not my first language!<strong>


End file.
